Cloud-based file storage systems provide server-based file storage that is accessible via any internet connected device. These systems are often used in conjunction with internet-connected devices such as phones and tablet computers. As an example, mobile and web-based software applications that are executed and/or used with devices such as phones and tablet computers often create and save data directly to cloud-based file storage systems. Peripheral devices and accessory devices with more specialized functions are beginning to adopt this cloud-based storage paradigm as well. As one example, a document scanner could scan a document directly to a user's account at a cloud-based file storage system. As another example, a memory card reader could automatically upload the contents of a camera's memory card to the user's account at the cloud-based file storage system. Other examples of devices that could utilize cloud-based file storage include sports equipment, home automation devices, in-vehicle monitoring devices, and personal fitness devices.